De cosas que endulzan la vida
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Drabbles/Viñetas/Oneshots] Azúcar, miel, edulcorantes, amor y otras cosas, ¡dulce, dulce! Conjunto de de cosas que hacen la vida un poco más dulce [Variado] [Posible lime en algunos] [Adventure a Frontier]
1. Jurato - Esos extraños conjuntos

De cosas que enduzan la vida será un conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots inspirados en canciones, imágenes (que iré poniendo en mi perfil) y conceptos. ¡Las sugerencias de canciones/imágenes/conceptos y parejas son más que bienvenidas! Sólo pido que se trate de cosas felices. Ya saben, hasta un grinch como yo necesita dosis extras de serotonina.

¡Cometí un error fatal por ignorancia! Si bien empleé una canción que es muy rítmica y suena bonita, ¡para nada! Mi error por no buscar una traducción antes de lanzarme a escribir (Ensemble (Juntos) de Coeur de Pirate no es otra tonta canción de amor), pero puede rescatarse el ritmo para esta historia. Les prometo que no volverá a suceder. Inauguro con Jurato porque **Ahiru-san** me dio la idea de iniciar este conjunto sanador de cosas bonitas. ¡Gracias por interesarse en leer!

* * *

 **De cosas que endulzan la vida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I: Esos extraños conjuntos**

 _[Takato/Juri – 1000 palabras]_

Canción: _Ensemble – Cœur de Pirate_

Summary: _Con los años, pasaron muchas cosas. Cosas por separado y cosas en conjunto. Pero a todos los que sabían de la historia, les gustaba. Nadie trataba de hacerle adaptaciones a otros formatos y era lo mejor de todo._

.

.

.

Una vez, le preguntaron qué le gustaba de Juri, si era incapaz de llamarla por su nombre de pila. A veces, se decía a sí mismo que era _respeto_ , pero otras, siendo un poco severo consigo, reconocía un deje de cobardía. ¿Qué le gustaba de ella, exactamente? Su trato inicial se debatía entre dulzura y ser mordaz, le hacía ver sus errores y sonreía tan fresca como un comercial de verano. Sus sentimientos eran terriblemente obvios para todo el mundo, _salvo para ella_. O eso, o pretendía ignorarlo.

¿Qué le gustaba de ella? Podrían ser sus manos, su sonrisa, su voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre casi cantando cada sílaba, o todo en ella o algo que ni siquiera todos los científicos, sociólogos y teólogos del mundo podrían encontrar. Juri era diferente a todas las chicas que conoció a lo largo de su vida. Y cuando tuvo el valor de decir sus sentimientos en voz alta… ¡con los años se lo ha tomado hasta con humor! Con los años, pasaron muchas cosas. Cosas por separado y cosas en conjunto. Hoy, mira al pasado con una sonrisa nostálgica y un par de manos de piel pálida que le ordenan el cabello o le acomodan el mandil.

La vida los separó un par de años, no del todo, pero lo suficiente como para que ambos olvidaran algunas cosas por algunos años. Por A o por B, comenzaron a frecuentar a otras personas y a llenarse de felicidad a medias. La vida los volvió a juntar en una situación tan inverosímil que ambos hoy se ríen, Takato disimula, pero Juri se ríe a carcajadas. _Todo por un perro que lo tiró al piso y provocó que ella tirara su paraguas_. Suerte que en Tokio llueve mucho en junio. También fue la primera vez que él la llamó por su nombre y a Juri el corazón casi le explotó de alegría.

Estudiaban en institutos diferentes, pero se veían a diario tras las clases, hablaban de lo humano, lo digital y lo divino y recordaban lo triste y lo feliz. A veces, uno terminaba llorando y el otro acababa contagiado al rato después o se arreglaba todo entre risas y un gasto extra en dulces.

Se pusieron de novios en el último año, una semana antes de los finales. A Takato le fue mal y Juri se sintió desorientada sobre su futuro y sobre su vida y sobre todo. A Takato le tocó consolar y le tocó comprender, Juri supo agradecer con los gestos y con el cuerpo. Antes de la mayoría de edad, se habían vuelto un ejemplo de relación sólida, de esas que arrancan suspiros y llenan páginas de libros llenos de romanticismo rosa. Él no era un caballero en una brillante armadura y ella menos una damisela en apuros, pero a todos los que sabían de la historia, les gustaba. Nadie trataba de hacerle adaptaciones a otros formatos y era lo mejor de todo.

Y ahora, tiempo después, son, serán tres. La vida siguió presentando escenarios alegres y escenarios tristes, él le halló sentido al trabajo heredado, ella encontró una nueva vocación. Y les fue bien, él lo sabe al tocar la pancita y hablarle al pequeño _que se niega a decir si es un él o una ella_ y tratar de persuadirle de que se deje ver. Ella lo sabe al tener que limpiarle la harina que acaba sobre su nariz o en sus mejillas. No viven una vida lujosa, pero a los dos les gusta, tienen lo que necesitan y les va bien.

A Juri le preguntaron, en su despedida de soltera, que qué era lo que le gustaba de Takato. Ella, sonriendo, se encogió de hombros, alzó la zurda en donde estaba su anillo de compromiso y cerró los ojos, ampliando la sonrisa.

—Me gusta porque me gusto más cuando me mira y me dice que me ama. Me gusta todo él, simplemente. Lo amo porque nos volvemos mejores versiones de nosotros mismos al estar juntos, las personas buenas pueden ser fuertes, él es mi héroe y me ha salvado de mil maneras y sé que él lo haría de mil formas más. Es mi _complemento,_ mi compañero del alma. Lo amo porque sí y punto.

Miki pensó que las copas se le fueron a la cabeza, Ruki supo la verdad y se encogió de hombros, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras Juri le alcanzaba su daiquiri, alegando que ya no bebería más esa noche.

Antes de casarse, en el altar, Jenrya le preguntó a Takato si acaso estaba seguro de lo que hacía. A Jenrya se le hacía una locura que cualquier ser humano se casara antes de los veinticinco, incluso si esos eran sus amigos, _sobre todo porque eran sus amigos_. Es que él no sabía de las mujeres complejamente simples, no sabía que él era de la minoría de hombres difíciles. Pero Takato no, Matsuda era _ridículamente_ sencillo.

—Me quiero casar con ella, la he querido desde siempre y la quiero acompañar hasta que cualquiera de los dos _se vaya_ primero. Y mucho tiempo más. Incluso, si este tiempo no basta, la buscaría en otras vidas hasta dar con ella, lo mismo si renace ella en Fiyi y yo en Rusia. Así de seguro estoy de casarme con Juri —Jenrya asintió, contento de verle seguro _a muerte_ de una resolución, le recordaba al Matsuda de diez años que conoció hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ella era su conjunto de cosas favoritas, la chica a la cual podía querer del modo más casto y más sexual posible, ¡todo al mismo tiempo! La lista de razones para desposarla era interminable. Le gustaba cómo el nombre de ella reverberaba con tanta dulzura y naturalidad de su boca, simplemente todo de ella, hasta las cosas que la gente suele rechazar en todo el mundo.

Ambos dos son un conjunto un poquito extraño, él es un poco tímido socialmente y ella tiende a abstraerse en cosas sin sentido, pero así se aman, así son felices.

 **(1)**

* * *

La narración es completamente intencional, quería lograr ese ritmo de lectura y esa estructura. Si es confuso o parece redactado por mi sobrina de cuatro años, me disculpo (?).  
En realidad, no. ¡Sólo me queda agradecerles! No sé qué suba, pero prometo que este será un conjunto muy feliz. (En realidad sí lo sé, hehe)  
Y, reitero, mis agradecimientos a Ahiru-san por animarme a escribir este conjunto tras una concienzuda charla sobre corazones rotos y verle el lado amable a las cosas.

Carrie.


	2. Joumi - Secretos

**ADVERTENCIA: leve lime**

* * *

 **De cosas que endulzan la vida**

.

.

.

 **II: Secretos**

 _[Jou/Mimi – 440 palabras]_

Canción: _Do you want to know a secret? – The Beatles_

Summary: _El secreto de los pequeños placeres de la vida, el secreto de querer y ser querido, el secreto de que ser feliz es fácil, Jou quiere decírselo, pero el cabello de Mimi le causa estornudos._

.

.

.

Ser feliz era sencillo, siempre era sencillo, según la filosofía de Mimi. Ella era de las que encontraba la felicidad hasta en las más pequeñas e insignificantes cosas, desde una bonita maceta de flores, hasta noches despejadas en invierno. Contrario a creencias populares, Mimi resultaba asombrosamente fácil de contentar. A su lado, se sentía un poco más sencillo y dejaba de ser una estructura organizada, ser él, sin más. Disfrutar cosas que antes lo agobiaban o no les encontraba el sentido.

A veces, vuelve a ser la estructura organizada de siempre y ella estira las manos y lo devuelve a la cama para quitarle los anteojos, despeinarlo y hacerlo reír. Y como nunca, Jou era capaz de reírse, no por las cosquillas de su cabello en el cuello o sus besos en sus clavículas, simplemente reírse de esos secretos que sólo ellos dos conocen. Mimi vuelve simple las cosas complejas y le permite relajarse, pelean como cualquier pareja y a veces, ninguno desea ceder, pero los conflictos se resuelven tan rápido como llegan, porque a ella no le gusta fruncir el ceño y él prefiere evitarse dolores de estómago.

Se divierte tratando de descifrar la curva de su cintura o tratando de asimilar porqué su piel es tan suave a su tacto y sus risas lo llenan todo, Mimi se ríe de su amante nervioso y Jou no puede evitar sonreírle a la chica desnuda bajo él. El secreto de los pequeños placeres de la vida, el secreto de querer y ser querido, el secreto de que ser feliz es fácil, quiere decírselo todo y sólo se enreda con sus cabellos de miel y estornuda porque dichos cabellos le han tocado la nariz. Mimi estira la mano hasta la mesa de noche y le alcanza un pañuelo, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella cambia la posición y se quedan recostados de lado, mirándose a los ojos.

Quizá, los secretos ni siquiera necesitan decirse en voz alta. No es un secreto en sí, pero se lo dice al oído como si fuera uno, como si fuera el más delicado de todos los secretos de este delicado mundo.

—Te amo —dice como si ella no fuera consciente del secreto más bonito del mundo y atrapa su cabello entre sus dedos.

—Pero yo te amo desde antes —susurra ella, muy cerca de su boca, con sus narices pegadas, ella le cuenta otro secreto.

—Pero yo te amo mucho más —devuelve los susurros, a punto de besarla, apenas moviendo los labios.

Y se vuelven a reír, dueños de todos los secretos y verdades del universo, porque del amor que simplifica las cosas, sólo ellos dos saben.

 **(2)**

* * *

Y bien, segunda viñeta subida. Tengo dos viñetas más y una medio ideada.

¡Gracias por leer!

Carrie.


	3. HiroShiu - La inesperada rebeldía

No me regalaron una laptop para estas mamadas. Pero me complace ser de las pocas que plantea esta pareja. There you have, Ahiru, he escrito Hirokazu/Shiuchon para wtf de muchos.

* * *

 **De cosas que endulzan la vida**

.

.

.

 **III: La inesperada rebeldía**

 _[Hirokazu/Shiuchon – 1400 palabras]_

Conceptos: _lo inesperado, llevar la contraria._

Summary: _Hirokazu olvidó que debía llegar a trabajar y Shiuchon olvidó llegar a casa […] «_ _—Me importa un bledo que haya gente en contra, te quiero y ya.»_

.

.

.

La lluvia había pasado apenas hace una hora antes, dejando una pesada humedad, típica de septiembre. Seis de la tarde, el transporte a reventar y él, entre una chica de uniforme que no paraba de llorar quizá por qué, un ejecutivo nervioso que discutía por teléfono, un chico de secundaria que luchaba por mantenerse despierto y una mujer de mediana edad que miraba a los demás como un conejo asustado, él sólo estaba preocupado de que sus planos no recibieran daño alguno. No le gustaba en lo absoluto viajar en tren en esos días, la gente iba húmeda y se gestaba un olor rancio similar al de un perro muy peludo, muy sucio y muy mojado. Prestó oído a la voz que indicaba las estaciones.

Le quedaban todavía unas seis y luego unas siete más, por el cambio de línea. Y pensar en tener que llegar a una cafetería y tener que atender gente con su mejor cara hasta la medianoche y luego tratar de volver a casa para volver a comenzar al día siguiente…

Hirokazu sintió el deseo de aventar el tubo que resguardaba sus planos al primer tacho de basura que viera y decirles a sus familiares que mandaba Arquitectura a tomar por culo y que incluso era capaz de unirse a una tribu _amish_ al otro lado del Pacífico. Ah, una reacción común al estrés de una semana llena de exámenes y trabajos prácticos. Otros deseaban matarse ingiriendo pegamento de contacto, a él, el olor lo había vuelto inmune. Pero él, sólo deseaba irse al otro lado del mundo y cambiar de religión.

Calculó mal y se bajó una estación antes, el cielo seguía encapotado y la calle se parecía a una cámara de vapor, emprendió la marcha a la otra estación de tren para tomar el transbordo, medio fastidiado y medio aliviado de no tener que soportar los llantos de la colegiala.

El tirante del sujetador deportivo de Shiuchon se deslizó apenas de su hombro cuando se encontraron en la esquina. Hirokazu había olvidado por unos segundos cómo respirar hasta que su límpida sonrisa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y al ruido de las calles. Olvidó que deseaba deshacerse de los planos y ella olvidó su rutina de ejercicio de la tarde, envueltos en una conversación que ninguno sabía que necesitaban hasta ese momento. Shiuchon olvidó los complejos con su cuerpo, Hirokazu cantar la renuncia. No sabían que se buscaban hasta que se encontraron, todos sudados y todos cansados.

Hirokazu olvidó que debía llegar a trabajar y Shiuchon olvidó llegar a casa y cambiar sus ropas de deporte por algo más formal. Así y todo, entraron a una cafetería céntrica y se sentaron en un rincón a hablar de todo, más con los ojos que con los labios.

« — »

—Tú sabrás —Takato se hizo el tonto y volvió a meterse a la cocina.

—Si crees que es lo correcto… —titubeó Juri.

—Ella ya tiene criterio —por primera vez, el razonamiento de Ruki le gustó.

—Vas en serio, bien. Bien por ti, supongo —animó Kenta con una sonrisa sincera.

Jenrya le retiró la palabra durante mucho tiempo, pero no se lo tomó personal, ni siquiera por su tristeza velada o porque los planes nunca eran familiares. A su madre tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia, ¿hace falta mencionar a su hermana mayor? Los dos se encogen de hombros y vuelven a acurrucarse frente al televisor. Shiuchon sorbía su bebida y decía que así era la vida, pero que no dejaba de ser estúpido de que su padre lo aceptara mejor que su hermano.

—Los hermanos somos celosos —razonó él y a ella no le quedaron más argumentos que esperar a que Jenrya se le pasara el berrinche.

—Ya lo aceptará, cuando se dé cuenta de que vamos en serio.

—Tienes sólo dieciséis, no jures.

Pero se ríe con ella mientras le aprieta la nariz entre los dedos y la llena de besos y los demás asistentes les piden que se callen entre siseos y pifias. Sabe que ella habla en serio y sabe que él mismo, probablemente, ya no busque más. Sus notas han subido desde que ella lo besó por primera vez. Quizá, cuando ella se gradúe de preparatoria, entre a estudiar a la universidad y se vuelva mayor de edad, le enseñe los planos de una casa a medida. Shiuchon puede que llore de alegría o se largue a reír hasta que le duela la panza, cualquier escenario parece bueno.

« — »

—¡Cinco años sin hablarle a alguien! Vaya récord —reconoció Takato, dándole a Shiuchon su pequeña retoña—. Ni siquiera para nuestra boda te habló, ¡vaya tela!

Observó a Shiuchon jugando con la pequeña Matsuri, a ella le iba bien estudiando enfermería, a Shiuchon le gustaba la gente y la gente parecía gustar de ella.

—Bah, cuatro años no son tanta diferencia… no comprendo su problema —admitió al fin, la menor de los Lee lo miró y rió, porque ella ya lo sabía—. Ni que hubiera sido un vejete pervertido.

—Para Jenrya sí que lo eres —Takato dejó la comodidad de su puesto para ir a servir más té a los invitados.

—Jenrya lo que necesita es dejarse querer y enojarse menos… ¡anda, que voy en serio! —Sacó otra galleta de la bandeja, masticando con cierta molestia.

—Creo que lo que le molesta no es que salga con un hombre mayor que yo —Shiuchon se volvió a acomodar con la niña adormilada en su regazo—, le molesta que _tú_ seas el hombre mayor.

—¡Vaya tontería! —Puso los ojos en blanco y le metió un trozo de galleta en la boca ya que ella traía a la pequeña en brazos.

—¡Ya verás cómo se le pasa cuando se lo anuncien! —Expresó el dueño de casa con una sonrisa.

Hirokazu y Shiuchon intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa; Jenrya lo iba a matar e iba a mandar a su hermana a un convento aunque no fueran cristianos.

« — »

—Vamos a casarnos y tus padres ya han dado su bendición, sólo quería que lo supieras. Nos vemos —dejó el mensaje en su buzón de voz y lanzó el teléfono a su cama, ya no quedaba mucho más por empacar.

—Vaya, qué serio se te ha oído —Lee Shiuchon hizo un mohín y se largó a reír a carcajadas—. ¿Así que así será, al final?

Se puso seria esta vez, Hirokazu asintió.

—Me importa un bledo que haya gente en contra, te quiero y ya.

Shiuchon relajó su semblante y se dejó besar en los labios mientras olvidaban que empacaban las cosas del mayor para iniciar juntos su convivencia. Olvidar los deberes resultaba agradablemente sencillo para ellos dos cuando estaban juntos, cuando sus bocas se unían, alguna mano imprudente buscaba tocar más piel o cuando él le decía, despacito, que se dejaría derrotar por ella. Shiuchon no pedía demasiado y con poco se la hacía feliz, ¡qué distante de la niña que conoció!

—¿Te das cuenta que nuestra relación ha sido llevarle la contraria al mundo desde siempre? —Cuestionó, quedando con un beso suyo en la comisura de los labios.

—Nunca fui muy apegado a obedecer órdenes, de cualquier manera —y se reía mientras la atrapaba otra vez.

A Shiuchon le gustaba porque era poco convencional, porque no le importaba ser visto con ella cuando todavía llevaba uniforme, porque siempre estaba desafiando a todo el mundo, incluso a su propio entendimiento y a sus complejos de reciente adulta. El placer de desafiar a los demás en pos de lo que cree, ¿qué había de malo si se llevaban cuatro años y coincidieron en dos realidades muy diferentes? A ella le gustaba dejarle mensajes entre sus papeles, con enlaces a vídeos de canciones que le gustaban para ellos dos. Él a veces llegaba con cosas innecesarias porque algo le recordó a ella. Así les iba, entre absurdos y desafíos, porque se encontraron una vez sin buscarse y ahora buscaban cosas sin querer encontrarlas.

Buscaban la mutua felicidad sin buscar la aprobación de nadie más, en ese mundo no cabía nadie más, sólo ellos dos, en una felicidad a ratos irreal, esa felicidad que llegó sin buscarla y que, sin lugar a dudas, se quedaría con los dos por siempre, incluso si nadie lo aprobaba, incluso si todo los contrariaba, se tenían a los dos desde aquella inesperada tarde y estarían así por siempre.

— 3 —

* * *

Nadie se ha muerto por no tener beta ni querer buscarse uno nuevo. (?) Pero agradecería correcciones.

Carrie.


	4. Daiyako - Día viernes

Why Daiyako?

Why not?

No sé, una parte de mí los ve así. Espero no ser la única loca.

* * *

 **De cosas que endulzan la vida**

.

.

.

 **IV: Día viernes**

 _[Daisuke/Miyako - 656 palabras]_

Canción: _Friday I'm in love – The Cure_

Summary: _Quizás enamorarse del mismo hombre una vez por semana no era tan malo,_ _pero los viernes tenían su gracia, por algo seguirían siendo sus días favoritos de toda la semana. Un viernes no llamó y le tocó hacerlo a ella._

.

.

.

La semana pasaba siempre monótona, pero el viernes parecía colorearse con otros tonos, unos más brillantes e hipnóticos, los secundaban canciones mucho más alegres y muchos más movidas y con eso se daba por satisfecha, incluso si no siempre se podía ser partícipe de esa fiesta de inicio del fin de semana. El fin de semana muchas de sus amigas lo dedicaban a besar labios nuevos y a recorrer la vida nocturna. Miyako a veces iba con ellas, aunque su plan general era diferente; salir un rato, beber una cerveza artesanal, bailar una o dos canciones con alguien que le cayera simpático y luego volverse a casa a ver películas.

Nunca se imaginó que, volviendo de Estados Unidos, Daisuke iba a revolucionar todos los viernes (y todos los días, pero hablamos de los viernes) y todos los sábados para dejarle un descanso los domingos. A Daisuke no le gustaba tanto bailar, pero le resultaba divertido quedarse en medio de la pista y _fingir_ moverse, como que la coordinación resultaba secundaria y hablar a gritos acortaba toda clase de problemas que pudieran surgir, y claro, ¡equilibrar los vasos con licor era casi un deporte por el cual debieron darle unas cuantas medallas! Miyako olvidaba el gris y las rabias de la semana para centrarse en la música, en las luces, en las formas, en las palabras _ligeramente_ emborrachadas de Daisuke.

Quizás enamorarse del mismo hombre una vez por semana no era tan malo, incluso si ese hombre era su viejo amigo de la infancia con quien antes —y aún ahora— peleaba por tonterías. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma pensándole en días diferentes del viernes (porque el sábado lo destinaban a salir con grupos más grandes, sólo el viernes les pertenecía en totalidad). A veces, Daisuke la llamaba entre semana para cosas diferentes a fijar puntos de reunión para el viernes o hablarle de las promociones de algún _night club_. ¿Asustada, ella, del cambio de todo eso? No, debía ser honesta: no le daba miedo el cambio.

Pero los viernes tenían su gracia, por algo seguirían siendo sus días favoritos de toda la semana. Lo meditaba mientras se aplicaba el maquillaje _nocturno_ y miraba a los últimos niños jugando desde su ventana. Le gustaba estar lista desde antes que Daisuke la llamara.

Un viernes no llamó y le tocó hacerlo a ella.

— _Sabes, me encuentro fatal, tuve que venirme temprano a casa porque la fiebre no quería ceder y bueno… hasta los tontos nos enfermamos._

Pudo sentir esa sonrisa medio derrotada por el teléfono. Dejó de maquillarse y aunque le quedaba mucho qué hacer, tomó su chaqueta _de club_ y sus zapatos de noche y la cartera con lentejuelas y salió casi corriendo a tomar un taxi.

Bastó escucharle una vez para saber que no era la diversión lo que amaba de los viernes, que salir a bailar ya no tenía sentido si no salía a hacerlo con él. Preparó alguna excusa de camino, paró en una tienda a comprar antigripales y pollo congelado para prepararle una sopa (un insulto a un genio culinario) y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al quinto piso de ese antiguo edificio. Golpeó tres veces la puerta y Daisuke salió, en pijama, con la nariz roja y brillante y los ojos congestionados por culpa de la gripe.

—Por no romper rutina… —alzó las bolsas, con una sonrisa incómoda.

—El viernes es un día para enamorarse —ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—. No tenía segundas intenciones, sabes… pero no sé, resultaba agradable olvidarlo todo un día a la semana.

—¿Me estás cortando? —Aunque sonó ofendida, en realidad estaba herida.

—No, no —se apuró, dejando la manta sobre el sofá y las bolsas en la mesa—, mira… lo que quiero decir es que… quiero más que tus días viernes.

¿Saben qué fue lo más gracioso de todo eso? ¡Su boda fue un día viernes!

— 4 —

* * *

Tachán.

¡Gracias por leer!

Carrie.


	5. Misora - Por ser humanas

Primera viñeta/drabble homo de la colección. Misora para endulzarles la vida (y desmentirme como amargada).

El disclaimer ya se lo saben, am i right?

* * *

 **De cosas que endulzan la vida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V: Por ser humanas**

 _[Mimi/Sora_ _— 364 palabras]_

Conceptos: _el amor que no reconoce géneros, hallar la felicidad en personas inesperadas._

Summary: _Y decidieron ser felices, sólo por ser humana y humana._

Dicen que de las mayores tristezas, pueden nacer las mayores alegrías. O eso leyó Sora en uno de esos manuales de autoayuda que —secretamente— leía a veces. Fue en la época en que el mundo se le vino encima por mil y un millón más de motivos, acompañados de "estás exagerando" y "si no te sobrepones a esto, ¿cómo harás con lo demás?". Al comienzo se enojaba, pero con el tiempo… ¡para qué molestarse! Y de la peor de las tristezas, surgió su mayor felicidad.

La verdad, es que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar para bien el día en que Mimi, como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo, le tomó la mano y le sonrió en grande, sólo como Mimi sabía sonreír. Mimi tenía otra postura ante el mundo, desde sus "suéltalo y a ver qué pasa" hasta sus "prefiero caerles mal por honesta que caerles bien por hipócrita". Sora se dejó llevar, mansamente, como un barquito acarreado por el oleaje suave de una tarde veraniega. Mimi era más humana que el promedio de las chicas.

" _Hombre, mujer, intermedios, ¿qué más da? Somos humanos. ¿Me quieres? Te quiero. Lo demás, da igual."_

Lo repetía mucho, en cualquier lugar; en el transporte público mientras apoyaba su frente en su frente y le sonreía toda dientes perlados, afuera del campus de la universidad mientras Mimi aún llevaba uniforme, en algún lugar _al azar_ del Digital World, afuera de su edificio, entre sus sábanas. Mimi no paraba de repetirlo, _la quería_. Mimi no paraba de repetirlo, _no hay error en el amor_.

Y si Mimi lo decía, Sora creía que ella estaba en lo correcto, porque su sabiduría iba de la mano de otras cosas, menos terrenales, más trascendentales. Mimi estaba llena de razón. Cuando lo descubrió, tiró todos sus manuales de autoayuda a la basura, la besó en los labios y le dijo que la quería.

—Realmente… te quiero mucho —Mimi se alegró como nunca de oírla decir esas palabras; sabía que a Sora le costaba un poquito más—. Así que, sólo seamos felices.

Y decidieron ser felices, no porque fueran mujer y mujer, sólo por ser humana y humana.

— 5 —

* * *

¿Por qué estas cosas fluyen tan naturales y fáciles con Mimi? :'(

Gracias por leerme y soportarme.

Carrie.


End file.
